Mon Chaton
by Maeoki
Summary: There are many troubles of being a cat-based heroine, Marinette can agree to this fully. (Kwami-swap)
1. Scent

**Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic! I've always found this show pretty interesting, and decided to take a shot at writing a fanfic and well, here it is!**

* * *

Mon Chaton - Scent

Arms crossed, a certain cat-like heroine stood within a luxurious bedroom, tapping her foot with an annoyed expression.

Hair tied into messy pigtails, many strands of her hair peaked out from her head. Bluebell eyes stayed alert, looking for any sign of the akuma or her partner.

Speaking of her partner...

Chat Noire still awaited for her spotted partner to appear. The female had left a message for him, but he still has yet to reply.

Taking a sniff of the room, the cat heroine regretted her choice after the perfume belonging to a blonde, had flooded her senses.

"Ugh! Why are you here, why not Beetle Bug!?" Chloe's voice cried, angered that her favourite hero wasn't here but instead, his sidekick had come to her rescue.

Beetle Bug, Marinette's partner who holds the element of creation and good luck. Unlike herself, who's known as Chat Noire and holds the magic of destruction and bad luck on the tips of her fingers.

Tail moving behind her, Chat Noire really wanted Beetle Bug to appear so that they could wrap this all up.

She really wants to leave, due to the horrible smell of Chloe's bedroom, full of rich perfume. It made it even worse since the smell was stronger, due to her heightened smell of being a cat.

Ears flicking when she heard the notification on her staff, she quickly got out her baton and it revealed a screen, showing the face of her partner.

"Where are you?" Chat hissed, her annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Sorry, m'lady! Something popped up, I'm on my way now!" He informed, with the signature grin of his.

Blonde hair rushing through the wind, he heard the annoyed hiss coming from his lady and ended the call with, "Keep your claws to yourself until I arrive!"

The black-suited female mumbled in annoyance, trying to push away the awful smell of Chloe and her bedroom.

* * *

"Au revoir, butterfly!" Beetle Bug said farewell, allowing the pure butterfly to flutter free from their grasp. "Miraculous Beetle!" Throwing up his yoyo and the magical item, a flash of magic had travelled throughout Paris and healed the damage caused by the akuma.

Chat Noire sniffed herself, shaking her head in disgust when she smelt the scent of Chloe's perfume on her. "Something wrong, m'lady?" Beetle Bug landed next to the female, seeing her face of annoyance. "A pretty face like yours shouldn't be frowning like that!"

Grinning, his expression of happiness changed from joy to surprise when he was suddenly pushed down, back slamming on the ground. "Wow!"

Cheeks growing in colour, he realised that Chat Noire had just pushed him down, curling up on his chest.

Just like a kitten would...

Head shaking, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and did his best to sit up. "Well, is there something wrong?"

"Chloe's perfume is horrid.." Chat murmured, pushing her face into his chest.

He smelt like fresh nature and had a calming scent, making the heroine sigh in relief. A nice smell for her own nose, free from any awful perfume.

"Well, I can't disagree but, we're kind of running out of time." He reminded, miraculous beeping as a response to his words.

"Okay...see ya, bug."

* * *

"Did you see that, Tikki?" Adrien asked, giddy with excitement.

Chair twirling, Adrien sat at his desk where his computers were, pictures of Chat Noire on the screens. Tikki sat by the keyboard, taking small bites from her cookie.

"Yes, I did Adrien!" The red kwami grinned in reply, happy about her holder's excitement.

Cheeks red about the thought of his kitten, he sighed blissfully. The memory of his lady suddenly cuddling him, on his mind.

Now he knows he's going to have a good day tomorrow!

* * *

"Finally, back home." Marinette groaned, falling flat onto her bed. Hugging her pillow and pushing herself on her bed's blankets, her hair loosened as Plagg floated towards his holder.

"Where's the cheesecakes!?" The cat kwami complained, annoyed about having no food next to him.

"Be quiet!" Slamming her pillow on the small god, she continued to bask in the scent of pastries and warmth.

Plagg peaked out from the pillow, grumbling angrily.

Seeing her eased smile, Plagg sighed as he rolled his eyes. Flying up, he landed on the female's head and gotten comforting on her nice-smelling hair.

At least he's comfortable for now...


	2. Sweating

**I was really in the writing mood now! And so, chapter two! Also, is it just me or does the chapter title look funny?**

* * *

Mon Chaton - Sweating

Marinette doesn't know how or when she had gotten into this situation, but she's not looking forward to it.

The blue-haired female sighed, glancing to her side. Some of the students next to her on the track were stretching, while others were chatting with their friends happily.

It was a beautiful day for the school's Sport Festival. Luck must be smiling upon everyone.

The heroine was planning on staying to the side as the Sport Festival began. But instead, Alya had signed her up for a few activities, ones that included a certain blond model.

While being in the same activities as Adrien and seeing his shining smile wasn't bad, sport wasn't her best subject.

She would probably slip up and trip just as the race began, and that would only make it worse! Embarrassing herself in front of her crush!

Alya reassured her, but the blue-haired girl still couldn't help but panic.

Plagg didn't give much support, just telling her to leave the romance and have some cheese instead.

That cat...

"Hey, Marinette!" Jumping at the beaming voice, she turned around to see the same pair of green eyes that she loved so much.

"Y-yes, Marinette-me! Uh..hi?" The female blushed, feeling her face burning.

Though, Adrien pushed that away with his glimmering smile and held out his hand,

"Good luck!" Marinette stared at his hand, in joyful wonder before realising that it was for her.

"U-uh, to you! You too!" Marinette stuttered, shaking his hand.

Adrien then returned to his track, having a small conversation with another competitor.

A wonderful sigh escaped the female, as she held her hands together and whispered, "I will never wash this hand ever again..."

Suddenly, an announcement informed everyone that the race will be beginning soon. Marinette sighed mentally.

Ready that I'll ever be...

* * *

Everyone got ready to run, hands touching the smooth surface of the ground. The countdown being spoken by the person who had the mic.

"Three.." Marinette inhaled some air, relaxing her muscles to calm her stress. "Two.." It's okay...you'll do well, Alya said so! "One...Go!"

A whistle blew and everyone took off, Marinette doing her best to run.

Never taking her eyes off the track, she never noticed herself gaining the fast speed on her competitors.

Many people gasped at Marinette's display of speed, amazed by how fast she was going.

You're doing it! You're doing it!

Seeing the end, Marinette wondered how fast time had gone, while others thought about how fast she was going.

There's the finish line!

Crossing the white line, the female cheered in happiness when she had reached the end, squealing loudly and turning around.

Expecting to see many people right behind her, she paused in surprise to see many of her competitors behind her, a few metres away.

"Wow, girl! You did awesome! Never thought you had that kind of power in you!" Holding her fist out, Marinette fist-bumped with her friend, a grin on her face.

She didn't know she had that kind of speed in her, either...

Looking over to her bag where Plagg was, she wondered if it was due to her being Chat Noire. "And you didn't even break a sweat!" Surprised by Alya's claim, Marinette didn't feel a single sweat on her face unlike some people, who were just crossing the finish line.

Opening her fist, she realised how wet her hand felt.

Was it...sweat?

"Good job, Mari!" Adrien cheered, coming third in the race. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead, making the female gaze at him blissfully.

"You t-thank! Um, t-thank you!" Marinette grinned, cheeks brightening in red.

* * *

"Hey, Plagg?" Marinette called out, sitting by her desk with a pen in hand.

She tapped the tip of her pen on her diary, trying to figure out what to write, surrounding the idea of the Sport Festival held at Collège Françoise Dupont.

"What?" The cat kwami asked, basking in the sunlight in front of her window.

"Uh, do you know anything about me sweating through my palms?" She asked, hopeful to get some answer.

Plagg's ears perked up at her words, realising what she was talking about.

"Well, if you don't know about cats, we sweat differently than all you humans. We sweat through out paws, but since you don't have any...I'm guessing your hands are considered as paws." Yawning, the kwami of destruction returned back to his nap.

"Well, that's one question answered. Now what to write..Ah! Got it!" Returning to her diary, she wrote about how Adrien shook her hand and congratulated her.

Well, that's all her questions solved!

Ready to take a short break, she crossed her arms behind her head. "Done!" Though, her eyes snapped open when she heard a notification on her phone.

Checking it, she groaned when she realised that it was one about another akuma popping up in Paris.

"Lets go, Plagg! Claws out!"


	3. Purrs

**Another chapter! I'm on a roll, though...I'm probably going to get lots of homework once I get back to school. So, be happy about all the chapters in only two days, 'cause I'm probably going to be held back by school. Hehe?**

* * *

Mon Chaton - Purrs

Shimmering stars in the dark, night sky, two figures could be seen sitting on a tall building that was facing the famous Eiffel Tower, the pride of Paris.

It is beautiful, and Chat Noire expected to hear another flirty compliment coming from her red-suited partner.

Though, she was only met with silence, and she gave a small glance to Beetle Bug. All she saw him doing was kicking his dangling legs back and forth, on the brick wall of the building beneath them.

To be truthful, the cat heroine noticed how quiet her partner has been ever since patrol had begun, which wasn't very like him.

He would always find a way to make her laugh, usually wanting to get rid of the silence between them and using the time, to slip in a few puns and flirty advances.

Sighing, Chat Noire wanted to get rid of this awkward tension and decided to have a talk with her partner.

"Something wrong, bug?" Chat Noire asked, tilting her head up to see the beautiful moon shining throughout the darkness of the night.

"Mmh..." Humming in reply, a soft breeze had passed by, making both of the heroes shiver slightly at the cold touch of the wind.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Her eyes slowly trailed towards her partner, meeting his forest green eyes that gazed at her with wonder and...another expression she couldn't describe.

Suddenly feeling a wave of consciousness take over her, her cheeks tinted pink and she looked away in the opposite direction.

Chat Noire hoped that he didn't see her blush, and believe that it was only due to the temperature.

Though, his chuckle gave it away.

"I'm just...having a rough day, civilian life and all.." Beetle Bug's thoughts travelled to his father, remembering how he had scheduled a dinner together making the blond excited.

Only for it to go downhill, when his father had suddenly cancelled.

He felt idiotic for believing that his father would come and spend time with him. Which resulted in his sour mood, even to where his beloved lady could see it.

"Do you need a hug or anything?" Chat Noire asked, which made the bug hero's eyes widen in surprise.

"Would you...do that?" His eyes lighting up in wonder.

The blue-haired female nodded, wanting to help her partner in some way. "Yes please, m'lady!" He said excitedly, putting on a beaming smile.

"Actually, now you don't look sad anymore." She hesitated, eyes rolling playfully at his excitement for a hug.

"Come on, minou! You can't just reject the idea of a hug, when you suggested it!" The spotted hero cried, with a cheeky cat beside him.

"I know." Both knew that she was joking. Her arms stretched out wide, welcoming the blond hero for a hug.

Accepting it fully, Beetle Bug slipped his arms under hers and wrapped them around her petite frame.

Doing the same, Chat Noire hugged her partner, squeezing him for reassurance.

The male rested his head on Chat's, her jet-blue hair touching his red cheeks. Lips kissing the top of her head, Chat Noire planned on humming in response only for a content purr to come out her throat.

The purr surprised both heroes, making them jump in surprise.

Both let go of each other, Beetle Bug looking at his partner in amazement while the cat-like female looked at herself, in panic.

"Did you just..."

"No!" In denial, Chat Noire refused to believe that she had just purred.

There's no way...

Is there?

"Aw, m'lady! No need to be shy, I don't bite!" Her partner winked, resulting in the kitty groaning in annoyance.

"Be quiet.." She mumbled, pushing him away with the tips of her fingers.

"M'lady, lets cuddle!" Beetle Bug suggested playfully, somehow making Chat Noire actually agree to at least more hugs.

Which resulted in more louder purrs vibrating from the female's throat, but that only help the spotted hero relax even more.

* * *

The next day, everyone seemed like excitable animals in the classroom. Marinette wondered about the reason why, hair bouncing as she walked up to her seat next to her best friend.

"Did something happen, Alya?" Marinette asked, whispering to the ear of the female.

"Mari, did you not see my latest post on the Ladyblog?" Alya rose her eyebrows in playful suspicion.

"U-Uh, you know me! Waking up late and stuff!" Marinette tried to laugh it off, only to hear her friend's mumble.

"But you somehow managed to get here early, for once..."

That's mostly because Marinette was in bed, thinking about how she purred for Beetle Bug. Making it hard for her to fall asleep for a while, the same thought filling her mind last night.

Luckily, Alya didn't mind and decided to take Marinette's excuse. "You've really got to catch up with the ships, girl! Especially BeetleNoire!"

B...BeetleNoire...?

"Wait, what's 'BeetleNoi-"

"Here it is!" Interrupted by her best friend, Alya presented a video of the Eiffel Tower to her, two fuzzy figures in front of it.

Both were sitting together on a building, and Marinette felt like she remembered this from somewhere...

Tapping play, Alya awaited for the girl's reaction to it!

The camera zoomed in, blurry at first but soon clearing to reveal that the left figure had cat ears and a moving tail behind her.

Wait...uh oh..

Marinette feels like she knows what this scene is, and she mentally screamed.

For the video had a big close up, of her and Beetle Bug hugging each other which made the female's face explode in heat.

Trying to calm herself, she repeatedly told herself in reassurance,

At least no one heard her purring...

"Oh wait! Let me turn up my volume." Volume being raised, a noise similar to her purrs from last night, had vibrated from the phone.

No! Her last hope!

Marinette couldn't help but sequel in embarrassment, snatching the phone and looking at all the comments. Alya gave her a funny face as her friend read the comments below.

Most of them spoke of this 'BeetleNoire' and how they all were surprised to hear the cat heroine purring like a true cat.

"Girl, you alright? Mari?" Calling out to her friend, the blue-haired female didn't reply as she hid herself behind her desk, hiding herself from the eyes of the world.

* * *

A specific model was seated in the car, his car chauffeur driving him to school.

Tikki peaked out of Adrien's bag to see him with a content face, as though he was in paradise. The red kwami looked at the screen of his phone, that the blond held in his hand.

It presented a video of last night's events, making the crimson god smile knowingly.

At least he's happy now!


	4. Chat Fans

**This chapter was uploaded for just random thoughts, kinda brief similar to the words of: "Wouldn't it be cool if cats would follow you around everywhere?"**

 **...Then I realised how it could kind of be annoying too. Also, the akumas appearance at the start of this chap is my realisation, of how many of my classmates are perfectionists, including me!**

* * *

Mon Chaton - Chat Fans

"You won't get away, Perfectionist!" Chat Noire shouted, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. The pain split through her body, making her squirm in protest.

An akuma, called Perfectionist, had been akumatised due to her school project being sabotaged by some bullies, making her perfect creation ruined.

"B-Bug! A little help..!?" The cat heroine cried out.

She was currently doing the splits on the stage, making a perfect symmetry. It hurt, that's what Chat Noire could describe it as.

"On it!" Grabbing a wooden piece out of Perfectionist's pocket, Beetle Bug dropped it to the floor, and slammed his foot on the piece.

A horrified gasp in the background, the akuma flew out of the wooden pieces allowing Beetle to take the chance to purify it.

And he did so quickly.

Where Perfectionist once stood, was a young female in the ground, groaning in pain.

Sighs of relief echoing throughout the school courtyard, Chat fell forward to the ground, happy to be free from doing splits.

"M'lady!" Beetle Bug ran towards his lady, only to freeze in confusion when he saw Chat Noire covered in a blur of colours.

Wait..are those blurs...cats?

The spotted-suit male gave a surprised expression to them, seeing multiple cats surrounding his lady.

Some curled up in her lap while others rubbed themselves against her. The female herself sat on the ground with a unamused frown.

Beetle Bug couldn't help but let a chuckle out, when a white cat had climbed it's way onto Chat Noire's head, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Why now...?"

* * *

"M'lady? M'lady!" Beetle Bug called out, looking for a certain cat-like female.

After helping the once-akumatised victim, the hero turned to see no cat heroine around. Though, what he did find was a bunch of cats crying out for Chat Noire.

He tried calling his lady, and she replied that she was hiding from the cats near the park.

And so, the red-suited hero was looking around the park for his lady. "M'lady?! Are you anywhere around here?" Deciding to return back home, he paused when he heard a small whisper meeting his ears.

"Here!" Sharp whisper by the voice of a familiar cat, Beetle Bug looked around the place to see no one around, just a few pigeons, trees and empty benches.

"Uh, m'lady?"

"Look up!" Her voice demanded, and he did as she said.

Looking up, he blinked seeing a black-suited hero hugging a branch as though her life depended on it.

"Uh...m'lady, why are you up there?" Chat Noire gave him a sassy look, before whispering with a snappy tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her words made the ladybug hero chuckle in amusement.

"You need help down?" The heroine gave him a long stare, her bluebell eyes meeting his fresh green.

"...Yes.." She mumbled in embarrassment, making Beetle Bug's grin grow slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you? Was it a no?" Eyebrows rising teasingly, it only made the female more annoyed than ever.

"Yes! I need help!" Chat Noire shouted, face red.

"Okay, then just let go and I'll catch you!" Arms stretched out to catch her, he didn't expect her to suddenly jump down. "W-Wait! Not ready!"

A sudden crash was soon followed by a groan of pain, coming from the blond's mouth. Scratching the back of his head, he looked at the black cat sitting on top of him, who was giving him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, it looked cooler in my head.." He pouted.

* * *

Another day of class, and another day of admiring Adrien.

Sighs full of bliss, Marinette couldn't help but squeal mentally to herself. To where she never noticed one of the school staff, rushing into the classroom to inform the teacher of a slight problem.

Multiple gasps filled the room, snapping Marinette out of her dreamy daze.

Is there an akuma?

Looking for any signs of an akuma, she found there to be no one running around the place, with unusual powers. But, there was one thing that caught Marinette's attention. It was an adorable meow from below her,

Slowly looking down, she found herself gasping in surprise when multiple cats sat on the stairs, right beside her seat.

Multiple cats rubbed themselves against her, making her gulp worriedly.

"Girl, what is going on?" Alya asked, confused by the large amount of cats coming into the classroom and up to Marinette.

"Ugh! Get those strays out, they're filling the room with their horrifying smell!" Chloe screamed. Adrien looking up to Marinette from his seat, a chuckle coming from him.

It reminded him of the event from yesterday.

His chuckle made the blue-haired female turn red, face blushing.

"Uh...Marinette, I believe that these cats shouldn't be here?" The teacher, Ms. Bustier, coughed gaining the attention of her student.

Laughing awkwardly in reply, she did her best to get the cats out of the classroom with the assistance of her classmates.

But Alya only used this as a fun tease for her friend.

"Well, seems like someone is the cats' favourite!"


	5. Bad Luck

**Well, I don't think this is too bad, but sometimes one may have contradicting thoughts and believe things they know they shouldn't.**

 **Yeah, hope you enjoy this chap! I would love to hear your opinion in a review! ^^**

* * *

Mon Chaton - Bad Luck

Bad luck.

Marinette has always had it, even before becoming Chat Noire. Being stuck with Chloe for four years in the same class. Clumsy and always tripping over nothing.

She wasn't even able to speak to her crush normally!

All of this bad luck would come walking back to her, surrounding the clumsy female in its own misfortune.

Many people didn't even see Chat Noire as a true hero, mostly just a sidekick and in her head, Marinette found herself agreeing with it.

She cares for her partner dearly, and thought about how her bad luck may affect his success in purifying the akuma. In a bad way.

She was the one who caused some of the akumas, and that only made her guilt dig deeper. Volpina was out of jealousy, and even Antibug where the blue-haired female had let her anger get the best of her.

Plagg shook it off and told her some reassuring words. Kind of.

"If you think that Beetle Bug would be better without you, then you're being delusional!"

Even after hearing those words of comfort, Marinette still couldn't help but let her mind wonder.

What if her bad luck got in the way?

More than it already has?

* * *

Everyone in the classroom could see the glum mood Marinette seemed to be in, another sigh coming from the girl.

Alya glanced at her friend, worried of what had gotten the female in a bad mood. She's never seen her like this, she would usually be ecstatic about admiring Adrien who sat right in front of her view.

Class ended, signalling that it was lunch break for the students. Many of her classmates ran out of the room, excited to finally be out of class and free.

"Girl, you ready to eat?" Alya asked, and Marinette gave a small nod to her.

She looked to be in a horrible state. Her hair was messy, similar to how she looked as Chat Noire.

Her eyes dull, making the female shiver at the look. "Okay, that's it! Mari, you look horrible!" Alya confessed, shaking the blue-haired female's shoulders in panic.

"Sorry, I'm just...thinking.."

"That's the problem! You're thinking of something, other than Adrien! Which is weird!" Pointing an accusing finger at Marinette, she gave her a suspicious look before saying, "Who are you and where's Marinette!"

Her words made the female let out a chuckle but she reassured her with,

"I...was just in a daze and needed to think for a bit, anyways...Let's get some lunch!"Putting on a smile, Marinette began to drag her dumbfounded friend. The two headed to her bakery across the street.

* * *

Lately, Marinette had been coming earlier to school, unlike her usual self. A new day and a new morning, including more class and thinking.

Mind focused on her bad luck, her ears found interest in her classmates' conversation, when the name 'Chat Noire' had entered her head.

The conversation specifically belonged to a very, selfish blonde.

Chloe.

Her parents had told her that eavesdropping on other people's conversations was bad (even though they may do it themselves), but it couldn't really count as eavesdropping.

Since Chloe was literally shouting and laughing about it loudly, for everyone in the classroom to hear.

"Another day saved by my beloved!" Chloe laughed loudly, making Marinette frown at the sound of it.

"Uh...Adrien?" Sabrina asked, wanting confirmation for her confusion.

"No! Not Adrikins, Beetle Bug!" So focused on her words, the blue-haired female didn't notice Adrien perk up, at the name of his alter ego.

Marinette stared at the blonde.

Does Chloe...know Beetle Bug?

Well, it didn't look like it when she and her spotted partner had come in, to save Chloe from all those akuma attacks.

"Oh, you mean Beetle Bug and Chat Noire!"

"Uh, no! Not that mangy stray!" Sabrina jumped at the mayor's daughter, eyes wide at the sound of her angered screech.

"Beetle Bug doesn't even need someone like her, he would be better with me anyways!" Marinette froze, shoulders tense at the blonde's words.

She knew that she shouldn't allow Chloe's words to get through to her but...she couldn't help but think otherwise.

Would Beetle Bug be better off without her?

Ignoring the annoyed shuffling from Plagg, in her purse. She could feel the cat kwami getting restless, and she did too but tried to do her best to calm herself.

Would he be better off?

Should..she give up?

The blue-haired female jumped at the voice of another blond.

"Chloe, that's rude!" Adrien scolded, a slightly-angered expression on his face unlike his usual smiles similar to the sunshine.

"Adrikins! It's not like she's here to listen!" Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get a kiss from the model. "Besides, no need to be jealous!~" Adrien moved his head back, away from Chloe's kisses.

Marinette could almost feel herself growling at the blonde's words and actions towards the model.

Though, surprised when Adrien pushed his childhood friend away and began to speak, in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well, Chat Noire is my favourite hero, she's just..." Love-sick smile, the thought of his lady making him sigh in bliss.

Only to realise the interested stares that were being thrown in his direction. "Uh, really great?" Some gave the blond male amused looks, while others just turned away in disinterest.

Instead of melting into a pile of mush like she always does, a fluttering feeling had bloomed in her chest.

Her heart soaring, Marinette felt deeply touched by Adrien's words.

Usually seen as Beetle Bug's sidekick, it felt...different to be admired for something else other than that.

It felt nice.

Chloe stepped back, annoyed of how her friend stood up to her words.

"Whatever, I'm out! Come on, Sabrina." Walking away, Sabrina quickly followed her.

Adrien's eyes followed his childhood friend, sighing before returning back to his seat in front of Marinette.

Wanting to speak out, she hesitated for a moment and decided to hold back.

Though, it seemed that the male blond himself decided to speak out to the blue-haired female, her name at the end of his lips.

"How have you been feeling? Are you alright?" Marinette perked up.

Is Adrien...worried for her?

She almost let out a squeal of excitement, forcing herself to keep it in before calming herself and responding with.

"Yup! Better than ever." Smiling brightly, Adrien returned it with his own before turning back towards the front. He began to chat with Nino, who had just entered the classroom.

While Marinette laid her chin on the wooden table, her arms hiding her smile.

Thank you, Adrien...thank you.


End file.
